


Bringing Your Dog To Prom (Or The One Where Neil Is In Trouble)

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Mostly Smut, Pet Names, Prom, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Todd tops don’t even try me, Top Todd, Whipping, Whipping with slight blood description, bottom neil, why is there not more stuff for these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Todd and Neil go to prom, and Neil teases Todd. To say the least, Neil got more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bringing Your Dog To Prom (Or The One Where Neil Is In Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Why isn’t there more shit for these two?! Like. They’re sweet and hella gay and attractive and they’re in the Sally Face fandom as well so like. Why is there nothing for these two?! Seriously, explain it to me. Please. Anyways, here’s some smut of Todd X Neil, because they need it.

Todd was done with this stupid dance. All he had wanted was to spend a night with Neil, but noooooo. His stupid friends had to drag him to this stupid school event with his stupid, obnoxious, handsome boyfriend. Now his plans were ruined, and he had to deal with seeing Neil in a beautiful, flattering suit after planning what he wanted to do that night. In other words, Todd was fucked. He had been sporting a boner the whole night, and having his gorgeous, muscular boyfriend right in front of him dancing and grinding and touching him was not helping his body whatsoever. Todd had snuck away while Neil had gone to get their friends’ drinks, and grabbed Sal while stomping to the bathroom. He shoved the smaller into the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He turned to sigh at the glaring Sal that was leaning against the closest stall.

“What the hell, Todd?!” Sal started. “I was so close to getting some with Larry, and you dragged me away!” Todd glared in response.

“Good. Now we’re equal.” Sal snarled, but then paused.

“Wait. How am I cockblocking you?” Todd shook his head, frustrated at Sal’s oblivious head tilt.

“Why do you think I didn’t want to come here?! I had a whole night planned out with our favorite toys and everything, and you guys just had to come along and give him an excuse to be an absolute tease!” Sal blinked, then narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“So that’s what’s going on between you two. Not gonna lie, I’m surprised none of us were able to figure it out.” Todd groaned and pinched his nose.

“Look, can you just. Can you just help me out?” Sal’s eyes scrunched just a bit in what Todd knew was his ‘confused face’. 

“Wha- what can I do?” Todd groaned, leaning against the door.

“Look, can you get Larry to drive us back to the apartments? If we walk there alone, he’ll tease me till I pounce on him.” Sal frowned.

“And why should I ruin my sex night for yours?” Todd grinned at this, reaching into his back pocket. 

“Well, here’s a conversation between me and Larry earlier today~” Sal took the note, Todd cackling at the heat painting over Sal’s ears. 

“Wh- he’s into this too…?” Todd gave another sly smile, chuckling at Sal uncomfortably shifting foot to foot.

“I have a feather in my backpack perfect for this occasion~” SaI’s eyes went wide, and he began shifting even more.

“Damn it, Todd! Ok, ok. But can I borrow your handcuffs?” Todd grumbled, reaching into his back pocket, then dropping the freezing metal into Sal’s waiting fingers. 

The other had a new twinkle in his eyes as he gripped Todd’s wrist and dragged him back into the gym, Todd grinning as he watched Sal slip the cuffs into the folds of his skirt. Todd pulled on the bluenette to stop him, then leaned over to open his backpack and slip the long feather into Sal’s folds with the handcuffs. Sal giggled, Todd rolling his eyes at the smaller’s excited, buzzing energy. Todd slipped his hand out of Sal’s grasp, leaning down to grasp his backpack as Sal pranced to Larry. He grinned at the two as he watched Sal twine his leg into Larry’s, leaning against his back as he whispered into his ear. The red-haired teen chuckled as he watched Larry’s face morph into confusion, then to shock, then to utter embarrassment. He snorted and crinkled his nose as Larry turned to glare and point to Todd, dragging his finger against his throat. Todd just shook his head with a big smile, sending the metalhead a thumbs up. Neil slipped in beside him, frowning at the two.

“So uh. What did you do?” Neil questioned. Todd just clicked his tongue, wrapping his arm around Neil’s waist.

“You shouldn’t worry about that, my pet. You should be more worried about how much you’ve been teasing me tonight.” Neil leaned sideways to nibble at Todd’s ear, shuddering at Todd gripping his thigh right by his resting hand.

“Oh yeah? What you gonna do, Todd? Dry hump me in the bathroom?” Todd chuckled.

“We’re heading to my house.” Neil hid his face into his neck, a sly grin stretching across the other’s skin.

“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna restrain yourself when you’ve been feeling up my ass all night?” Todd sighed, pinching at Neil’s inside thigh.

“Watch it, bitch. We’re riding back with my friends. You’ve not only been outplayed,” Todd gave a harsh squeeze to his boyfriend’s waist, gut stirring at his restricted whimper. “but you called me by the wrong name.” Todd whispered the end of his sentence, blowing hot air into Neil’s ear as the other shivered. Todd grinned. “I’ve got this all planned out, dog. So don’t bother trying to get away.” Neil shivered again, Todd squeezing his hip even harder. Marking him. Claiming him. Owning him. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Master~” Todd felt his heated stomach flutter. He pulled Neil even closer when Larry slipped in beside them.

“You guys ready to go?”

. . . . .

Todd pushed Neil in, slamming the door behind him with his ankle. He gripped Neil’s arm as he dragged them both to his bedroom, Neil kneeling beside Todd’s feet when he began rummaging around in his bedside table.

“You’ve been a naughty fucking boy. You’re lucky my friends were at that dance, or I would have pinned you to the fucking wall and fucked you like the bitch you are. You’d like that, though. Wouldn’t you, pup?” Todd brushed his hands against the bottom of the drawer, finally feeling his fingers grazing the velvet. He grinned as he yanked the leash out of the wooden compartment, giving a soft “aha” at the sight of the black lead and collar, white spikes lining around the latter. Todd turned, his lips twisting into a concerned frown at Neil’s downward gaze. 

“Honey? Yo- you ok?” Todd asked. Neil blinked when he looked up, smiling just a bit.

“Yeah, I’m ok. But I’m feeling shy…” Todd stepped forward, laying the items on the floor.

“Hey, do you want to stop? It’s ok if you do.” Neil smiled, pecking Todd on the nose as the redhead crouched down while speaking.

“No, I just. I didn’t tease you too much, did I? You’re not actually mad, right?” Todd sighed, a fond smile on his face as he shook his head.

“No no, sweetheart. You didn’t go too far. I would have told you if you did.” Neil sighed, leaning into Todd, who began to stroke his cheek with his thumb.

“Ok. I trust you, hun.” Neil stretched forward, picking up the collar and buckling it around his neck, Todd holding his cheek the whole time. Neil peeked up to give a soft, heartfelt, sparkling smile.

“You are 100% sure, Neil?” The other nodded, kissing the edge of Todd’s wrist. “Ok. Safeword?”

“Salsa,” Neil murmured. Todd gave an experimental tug on the leash, his arousal spiking when Neil followed it without restraint. 

“Good dog,” he purred. The other yipped, placing his head into Todd’s lap. “Easy, boy. Jump on the bed.” Neil yipped again, leaping onto the mattress with Todd following behind. “Now, lay on your back so I can take off your clothes. And make sure you squirm like the disobedient pup you are.” Neil whimpered, his back hitting the pillows as he fell backwards. Neil sighed, closing his eyes as Todd kissed down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. In a few moments, Neil laid bare to a clothed Todd, squirming just a bit from the cold air flowing over his sensitive body. He reached towards his partner with a whine, Todd clicking his tongue at the action.

“Ah- ah. Down, boy. We’ll get to my clothes in a second; but first, let’s get your punishment over with, ok?” Neill whimpered and nodded, Todd sighing and rubbing his tummy with soft eyes. “I’m not mad, sweetheart. I just wanna use this as foreplay, ok?” Neil blinked, then nodded, smiling at his boyfriend’s soft tone. “Spread your legs, big boy~” Todd reached into his blazer pocket, grinning as he slipped a plastic bottle out.

He smirked as Neil spread his legs and bent his knees, watching his twitching hole. He lowered a slick hand to his chub, Neil gasping as he followed it up with a single finger entering him. Todd thrust his finger right on his bundle of nerves, Neil arching his body and letting out a soft “a-aahhh~” Todd chuckled, adding another two and scissoring the soft bundle of pleasure within him. Neil arched again and let out a soft moan, quivering as his boyfriend spoiled him. 

“You doing ok there, doggy?” Neil whimpered and nodded, Todd feeling himself twitch at the bedroom eyes Neil directed at him. They were half-lidded, dark, stormy, and Todd loved every swirl of the shadowed pupils staring into his soul. “God Neil, you know I love when you look at me like that.” Neil bit his lip and moaned, grinding his hips down onto the thrusting fingers. “You think you’re ready?” Neil snapped up and crashed their lips together, wrangling his hands under the other’s shirt. 

Todd reached around and gripped his ass, bringing his lover closer as Neil began to slip off the soft cloth on his shoulders. Todd flew his hands to the button on his pants, wrestling with the button and zipper before thrusting them down his legs and onto the floor. He pounced onto Neil, slipping his tongue down his throat as he reached forward to wrap his hands around a cool, plastic handle on the desk beside them. He ran the leather of the other side down Neil’s side, squeezing his cock when Neil moaned. 

“You want me to use this while I fuck you? Hm? Do you, puppy?” Neil pulled back with those same eyes and god was he torturing Todd’s arousal. Neil yipped and kneeled on all fours with his ass now facing Todd and the pillows, hips high in the air and wiggling like he had a tail attached and wagging. Todd chuckled as he noticed this, giving a soft squeeze to the buns in front of him. 

The red-head leaned over Neil, gripping his shoulders and kissing his neck as he slipped into him with ease. (A silent purr rushed through him, knowing his high sex drive had strecthed his pup) He rocked his hips a bit, testing Neil’s hole to see if he was ready for thrusting. Feeling Neil buck back and flutter around him as he moaned, Todd began to pull back and thrust forward. “Safeword, pup?”

“S-salsa!” Neil gasped. Todd nipped his neck, whispering a “good boy” as he began to thrust faster. Todd gripped the whip with a tight grip, bringing it down with a mild jerk onto Neil’s back. Neil gasped and curled forward, clenching around Todd so tightly.

Todd began to snap his hips right where he knew Neil’s good spot was, grinning when Neil began to cry out with every brush against his walls. He brought the whip down again, just enough to lightly cut the skin and leave a few drops of blood swelling up in the angry, red marks. 

“You like that, pup? Speak.”

“Y-yes, master! I-I love it! I love you! Please, please master! I want all you have to give me! Please! I love you!” Neil began to thrust back as he finished his pleads, fucking himself on Todd’s cock just as hard as Todd was snapping into him. Todd felt his heart clench, smiling as he kissed the scratch gently.

“I love you too, puppy~” He whispered, kissing Neil’s back again as he smiled at the soft hearts shining in Neil’s eyes. Todd rubbed his ass as he pulled back just a bit, whipping his back with a firm hand, a few drops swelling up again. He brought it down again and again, making sure to keep the whip gentle as he began to thrust harder, knowing both of them were close to their release.

“I-I’m gonna cum, pup. I’m gonna cum so hard. You’re so good for me, Neil. Such a good pup,” Todd began to babble as he felt his body start to tense. He heard soft whines and whimpers under him as Neil began to tumble close to that edge, and decided to drop the whip and wrap his hand around Neil’s aching dick. 

“It’s ok pup, I got you. Go ahead and cum for me, baby~” Neil gasped and cried out as thick globs started to pulse out of him, Todd whispering praises in his ear every second. He gave a final jerk of his hips and groaned as his own orgasm wracked his body. He clung to the boy beneath him as he panted down from his high, kissing Neil’s neck as he came back to his boyfriend. 

Todd slipped himself out of the tan male, massaging his back muscles as he twisted them to lay side by side together, both facing the other. 

“You ok? I didn’t go too far, did I?” Neil asked. Todd blinked, then laughed.

“Neil, I just fucked you doggy style and whipped your back while doing so. Trust me, you did amazing.” Neil smiled and snuggled close, tucking his head under Todd’s chin.

“Mmm- so did you, Todd. I should tease you in front of your buds more often~” Todd groaned and pinched the other’s side, grinning at the squeak that came out of the boy.

“Yeah, keep teasing puppy. Maybe next time I’ll just invite them over.” Neil laughed into his chest.

“Like you could ever see anyone else having sex with me. You almost beat up the boy who whistled at my ass in the parking lot tonight.”

“In my defense, your ass does look pretty damn tempting in those pants.”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I wanna torture you.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Neil.”

“Love you too, you nerd. Hey, let’s clean up and go to sleep. I’m not gonna fall asleep here with your cum up my ass.”

“Well, maybe that would help my jealousy~”

“Todd, no. I’m not sleeping with a creampie in me.”

“Well, it was worth asking again.”

“I guess that’s fair.”

“Hey, Neil? I really do love you.”

“I love you too, Todd.”

“Forever?”

“And ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Criticism + Kudos = Happy Day For M. Have a good day, cookies, and remember to be responsible this Thanksgiving! (Srsly, my mother works in an E.R., and you’d be surprised how many people eat stuff they’re not supposed to.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Laughter After Prom (Or The One Where Larry Has A Tickle Kink)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609271) by [M_Of_Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms)


End file.
